


Clawiming you fur life

by slyvir



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Birthday Surprise, Cat Puns, Fluff and Angst, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec Discord Server, i posted this instead of sleeping, no beta we die like men, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyvir/pseuds/slyvir
Summary: But this latest development was worrisome... The lack of catnip smell and naps was alarming, or maybe what Church truly found alarming was the usurper's unfounded clawim unashamedly layered under the other magical being’s scent... Church did not care at all for that, so it was then high time he'd rectify and set this pawsitevely unfurrtunate kitten to have their cattitude straighten up and knocked down a notch or ten.In a way it was reassuring for Church to finally smelling more than three other scents on his human. It meant that finally his human was doing some social interaction... But did he really need to include anothercatin those interactions???
Relationships: Church (Shadowhunter Chronicles) & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	1. Catnips are golden

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this before going to sleep, but I wanted part of it out right away, sorry not sorry.
> 
> I'll post the rest by the end of the day or tomorrow.

Church was considered a grumpy cat on the best of days. A horrid savage beast on most days. On the worst days however, Church was a horrible demonic hellcat spitted out of hell because it clearly pissed off even the meanest greater demon.

All shadowhunters, but Alec, treated Church like an it, so it decided they were fair game and their properties were the best of scratchers.

Church had been around for quite a while. He had quite a long life to see generations after generations of pitiful humans age, reproduce and die. And none of them ever seemed to get any wiser... In fact if Church was actually allowed to say so himself, on some generations it seemed like they were trying to outdo past generations’ idiocies, taking them to the extreme and raise 'em up...

They should have had the asininity bashed out of them from young age... Church was very old by now, but he had still something to keep him in this desolate plane of existence. Despite the lack of a properly trained human to serve and spoil and pamper him. He was still waiting for that centuries old promise to be fulfilled. So he kept watch like a lowlife dog. Waiting and bidding his time. Reminding himself that there was a reward for wasting his life away within those gray unforgiving walls...

But until he found such human to make a home with, he was honour bond to stick around. Keep an eye on children playing war and searching glory through death rather than in life.

He could still remember the mid 1800s generation starting to sprout some actual pearl of widsome... The honour is in the deeds... Only for that little sparkle of intelligence being snuffed out by the hastily added addendum of Death is the biggest deed that one could offer to the Clave...

All that was true for all the shadowhunters. All but the oldest of the latest generation of Lightwoods.

Seriously if Church hadn't seen this rather imbecilic race staying alive for centuries. He would have bet by now that they were too stupid to last more than few generations...

However it appeared that the mundanes had it right... The mother of idiots is always pregnant. And sweet mices, the shadowhunters could be faster in breeding out more morons than bunnies or mices ever could.

In his wandering today Church was searching for his boy... Well by now the human in question was taller and towering anyone else inside this Institute.

Age... Age was such a mortal concept, and unimportant one at that. But maybe it would be the key to explain why his tall sweet boy stopped smelling of catnip for so long...

To Church it sort of made sense. When his sweet human child stopped smiling he also stopped smelling of catnip. Except, recently the smile had returned, but the lovely catnip scent didn't... 

There was a lot more of sandalwood and spices, and that sweet sugary undertone that used to be carried by the magical beings coming and going to different Institutes, moving through time like Church himself... Immortal, beautiful, untamable, untouchable. And as some would also hiss at both their ways, unlovable... 

Until Church’s sweet boy arrived.

Then there were smiles and little gentle scratches behind his ears. Reverential petting of fingers through his fur and delicate chin scratching.

Little bites of deliciously tasting bacon when the air was filled with disgustingly charcoaled stuff that sat in his child’s plate waiting for it to be consumed...

Church could remember clear as if it was just yesterday. The day when he decided that the poor kind child needed something edible, so he started taking big mices and birds on the table... 

The females always screamed and threw dishes his way, screaming an yelling at poor Church’s gifts. However his bright child knew what was best for him, and he got that food was good, certainly better than whatever the Institute or those other humans wanted to poison him with...

His child always petted Church in thanks and set the food aside to be consumed later on, not wasting Church’s effort to get some meat on those still uncomfortable bones...   
After all Church had other reasons beside the child's survival at heart... He needed his catnip naps on his most beloved warm living cushion to be as comfy as possible...

However as his child became taller and lost his smile he also stopped finding his way into their secret garden...

There were no longer lazy sunny afternoon stretching under the warm light. No more rolling next to each other or sweet soft murmurs of a love that would conquer the world... And maybe the promise of a place to call home. A more permanent companion to travel with the rest of Church’s immortal life. Living the life he had been promised in exchange of looking after this line of fools.

But this latest development was worrisome... The lack of catnip smell and naps was alarming, or maybe what Church truly found alarming was the usurper's unfounded clawim unashamedly layered under the other magical being’s scent... Church did not care at all for that, so it was then high time he'd rectify and set this pawsitevely unfurrtunate kitten to have their cattitude straighten up and knocked down a notch or ten.

And he knew exactly what he was supposed to do to win back what was rightfully his...

The conservatory was the way to go, get some of the purrfectly smelling catnip and offer it to his human. Then he was to rub himself and stake his clawim on his human. Not that he would ever admit to it but maybe, just maybe, there was a tiny spring on his careful steps as he left to toward the conservatory.

With the loot in his mouth Church was now ready for hunting down his human and finally get some claiming done, he didn't know exactly how to take the fact that even if it was daytime his human was so difficult to find... Especially if he wanted to keep out of sight of all the others annoying pesky people. The whole lot of them kept wandering inside and get in his way without even apologising, or at least do something about trying to avoid inconveniencing him.

Church reached the office he was looking for, finally finding himself in the presence of the person he was searching for. Said person was bent over the insignificant pieces of paper that were distracting his human's attention from the wonderful gift Church had brought just for him.

Church had never been much of a vocal cat.. After all, why wasting energies when the humans just don't listen...

And it wasn’t like his human was actually that talkative himself... It was one of the reasons they worked... Alec treated him like the cat he was, and in turn he showed his human the love, affection and consideration that was clearly missing from his life.

In a way it was reassuring for Church to finally smelling more than three other scents on his human. It meant that finally his human was doing some social interaction... But did he really need to include another cat in those interactions??? 

That was impawssible to tolerate. Like many other times Church made sure no one was around to see the soon to be tender show of affection he had planned for his human. Then deliberately and graciously he jumped on the empty lap, making himself comfortable on top of muscular legs.

Once happily positioned Church turned his head up and dropped the eradicated catnip plant on Alec's stomach before gently press one paw next to it.

He was rewarded with the brightest smile, a scratch behind his ears and the cutest mini ramble that his human reserved just for him.

"Church hello there boy. It has been a while since I last see you, is this for me? Why thank you, it’s such a thoughtful gift"

Church slit his eyes closed purring softly at the combination of prising words and the scratching moving from behind his head to under his chin.  
Every time his human's hand was moving away he chased it making sure to rub his head against the wrist...

Once his scent was the predominant one. Church moved himself to repeat the process with the other hand and wrist.

When his human didn't understand right away he was supposed to switch hand instead of simply move into petting Church’s back. Church took things into his paws. Despite the delicious feeling of being petted along his spine, Church had a mission… So getting up he put a paw on the the hand still writing, to halt the motion, before Church started rubbing his head against the exposed skin.

The fact that his action produced a small chuckle was a badge of honour for Church... Take that stupid shadowhunters... How about this it of an hellcat was for making one of the most kind and sweet of yer brood produce such enchanting sound when none of yer people ever managed something like that? hmm

"Ahh I see it's cuddle time, you're absolutely right Church, how forgetful of me… You brought me such a delightful present, i need to show my appreciation with pettings and chin scratching"

Church purred in agreement and started once more his scent marking process, claiming his human as his once more.  
The process was slow but rewarding, and nope he was not saying so just because his human managed to scratch right in that sweet spot he had such an hard time to satisfyingly reach most of the times.

He was finally surrounded by only three scents, his human's scent, the catnip and Church's own... This was purrfection.

His human was back minding his stupid papers scattered on the desk, so Church curiously sat on one single tight and rested his chin on the table between his human's arms. Looking at the pen moving down the paper before scribbling something here and there.

Church noticed the other hand of his human playing with one of the light pads into what seemed an interesting game to play, tapping here and there catching some lights under his fingers.

It really looked interesting, so Church stretched one of his paw toward the lightened up game to play as well. Only for the shadowhunter to pick him up and turn him so they could be face to face.

"No Church, I know that looks like a game but it is not, I promise you... Sadly that is part of my work too, just like the papers, and you know we do not touch work with those lovely paws of yours" 

As he said that, Alec gently grabbed both of Church's anterior legs in a gentle grip, his thumbs massaging apologetically the soft cushions underneath Church's paws. Before gently rubbing his face against Church's head leaving a kiss on it.

"How about after I'm done with this we play some, you brought me such a nice gift we should play with it some before I leave"

While Church appreciated the sentiment and playing was definitively in their shared future. The move however demonstrated an unforgivable hole in Church's plans to reclawim his human... The neck and head zone was still stinky with the usurper's scent, and that was completely unacceptable. 

In a undignified move that Church never thought he would ever lower himself to do for anyone... Church took all the cuddling he was given, despite the awful smell irritating him to no end. When Alec started to let his grip relax Church climbed on his human's shoulder and started to nuzzle both head and butt anywhere he could.

Sure the space was limited, he couldn't properly roll around. And scent marking his human was putting him in, awkward positions... But Alec was worth it...  
He had claimed his human since the time he was a baby… He was not going to let the first tomcat crossing their path to dare lay a clawim on him...

This was his human. Even that magical being that could make his human smile and light up like only Church used to be able to do, had to get in line and understand he came after Church himself. And only because Church was willing to share purely for his human's happiness benefit... 

First moment the immortal decided to make his human sad there was going to be an hell of a scratching session. Church would show exactly why the stupid shadowhunters were rightfully afraid of him and dubbed him an hellcat...

By the time Alec stopped playing and got to leave the office Church was satisfied, he had completely ereased the usurper's scent from his human.


	2. You're on! The last clawim will be mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Chairman Meow's pov

When Alec finally returned home Chairman Meow was happy. Every time Alec get into the loft Magnus become happier, and the magic surrounding them always felt warmer, softer... Glowing in a way Chairman Meow never saw before. And it was glorious.

It always helped that Alec let Chairman Meow snuggle and rub himself to his heart content without any complaint about fur despite the black clothes suddenly become a lot lighter after every encounter...

It didn't matter how playful Magnus was, some days it just hurt being playfully scolded for leaving fur on velvet... It was not like Chairman Meow was doing it on purrpose...

  
Tonight however something was different, Chairman Meow never liked when Alec spent too much time at that Institute of his... He always returned with the weirdest scents lingering, some were not that foreign... The few human that kept coming in to visit Alec shared them too... So probably they were part of the same litter and never got divided.

He understood humans were not like cats, and especially not like Magnus or Chairman Meow themselves... The two of them had been together for years.

To be honest the continuous exposure to Magnus' magic and Chairman Meow own desire to be there for his chosen human, was making him feel like a kitten despite knowing full well that with more than a couple of decades he should have probably started to feel some sign of ageing...

  
But Magnus wasn't finding any of this strange, so he had no reason to complain or worry... And why would he? He had a nice home, he got fed and had warm places to nap and no scolding if he decided to get out and stretch his paws in the sun or take a stroll through New York’s roofs....

He was living the grand life, and with the newfound presence of Alec he finally had someone willing to give him all the attentions he required almost whenever he wanted... There was no closed door as far as Alec was involved... Unlike Magnus hiding in the herbal room in which Chairman Meow could not enter... Like ever. He tried once but the magic that usually let him pass anywhere without troubles simply felt denser, and his paws never touched on that room’s floor.

Anyway he was digressing. That night when Alec returned home things were not normal... His scent was off.

One scent Chairman Meow though he smelled before more as a persistently lingering trace was actually predominant tonight... Fainter, was the smell of catnip he never smelled on Alec before... And that was what started to light up alarm signals in Chairman Meow's mind... Alec didn't usually smell like catnip and most importantly he didn't bring any back for him, so how was that possible? How could Alec smell of catnip when there was no catnip in the loft, nor on Alec's persona either???

Chairman Meow had to investigate and check, so he started following eight shaped patter between Alec's leg. The trace was too faint in there. It was a long shot, he mostly had smelled metal and acrid demonic blood scents on that part of Alec’s body, and only if Alec had been out on patrol but he was coming from the office tonight.

This needed further investigation so Chairman Meow lifted himself on his posterior legs and stretched through all his length raising his paws even higher to rest against Alec's tight. Chairman Meow stretched his paws so they could cover the most surface available, then he started kneading gently searching for the goodies, he could hear in the background Magnus’s greeting "Welcome back home Alexander, it looks like the Chairman was missing you as well today"

Magnus was chucking, and after receiving a kiss from Alec it was finally Chairman Meow's turn to get his slice of attention and affection.  
Alec knelt down and Chairman Meow's was assaulted by the strong scent of another cat daring to stake such a shameless claim on their Alec.

Chairman Meow almost missed the sound of the chuckle coming from Alec, though certainly not the lovely vibration of his chest, as he said "Church as well was very cuddly today... Guess today is let's cuddle day and we weren't notified... Care to get on with the program ourselves Magnus?"

  
Chairman Meow on any given day would be delighted to see Magnus and Alec snuggled together on the couch, a blanket around them and Chairman Meow sitting happily at their feet... However today that was not possible... Today this Church, the impostor dared to stake a claim on his chosen's chosen... that was unacceptable.

This was clearly a challenge on who could clawim Alec... And he was going to be the winner.

He proceeded to completely ignore the baffled looks Magnus kept sending him for his behaviour... "Alexander I have no clue what's gotten into the Chairman... He has never been like this, like ever. Not even with me..." As Chairman Meow continued to rub himself on Alec, slowly replacing the offending scent with his own. He could hear Alec playfully answer back to Magnus "It's ok I suppose the smell of the catnip Church gifted me early on today is still strong on me. So probably the Chairman is trying to find it. I'm so sorry buddy I don't have the catnip with me, but if you like it I can bring some home from the Institute's conservatory hmmm, how about that?" 

While the offer was gracious and appreciated and indeed the catnip's smell was amazing Chairman Meow was more focused on getting the scent out. And well yes he also enjoying the petting and chin scratches that accompanied the offer. He saw no reason to not enjoy the moment, he could do more than one thing at once after all.

Making purrfectly clear to Alec how much he was enjoying the attention.

It took a while but he was finally able to leave Magnus and Alec to do some scent marking of their own now that Alec was finally starting to smell like their Alec again. When it was time to go to bed Chairman Meow was finally happy, now they all smelled like home... Finally Chairman Meow could lay down and rest this horror was finally over... Surely that other cat would not dare to repeat that heinous act...

Chairman Meow couldn't have been more wrong. That was not something that happened often... Chairman Meow was usually pretty damn good at reading and judging characters… This Church guy apparently was either too stubborn or too weird to understand Alec was already taken and could he please get those filthy paws off from trying to claim an already claimed human.

Please and thank you. The planet was full to the brim with humans why this Church character would insist on destroying Chairman Meow's scent marking masterwork every single day... It was frustrating.

Chairman Meow saw Alec leave their apartment in the morning smelling like home, only for returning with the stench of Church all over him... It was getting pawsitively annoying but Chairman Meow was certainly not the cat to let the challenge unanswered... So every night, as soon as Alec got through the door, Chairman Meow zoomed to him. And he proceeded to greet Alec with purrs, cuddles and a possessively maybe slightly aggressive scent marking to make Alec smell like home...

He managed to do this consistently until the time Alec returned home from a patrol too late, and slightly too worse for the weather for Magnus to let Chairman Meow proceed with the usual scenting process... By the time Alec was supposed to leave to return to the Institute Chairman Meow had not had the chance to properly leave his scent of home on Alec...

Chairman Meow did manage to get a whiff of Alec’s scent, and while he was not pleased as he could still traces of Church's scent on Alec, at least both Magnus' and his own scent were in there just as strong. Or better just as faintly. Making Alec smell of... Well Chairman Meow didn't know what that smell was like... But it felt almost like a promise of home...

Which was absolutely ridiculous because he was home... Chairman Meow with Magnus and Alec was home... How could it possibly be that what had been the most infuriating scent that attacked Chairman Meow's nose in forever, could become with time familiar enough that it left him with an unexplainable, longing...?

It was not like he got lonely... Magnus was around the majority of the time... Alec the rest of it... And if he ever wanted to take some moment for himself he was free to come and go as he pleased... The stray came and go as they pleased as well, so it wasn’t like he was missing feline playmates either…

He had everything a cat could want. A chosen one willing to spoil him with the finest things in life... A chosen's chosen willing to spoil him with all the attentions and scratches he could desire... Why would he ever want to share such bliss with another feline anyway???

That was crazy talk...

And yet he could not stop the strange feeling of hope blossoming in his heart when from that night on Alec returned home smelling of all four of them...

Church's scent more pronounced on the right side of Alec's neck, the one bare from the dark markings, while Magnus and Chairman Meow's own scents were mingling on Alec's left side where both Chairman Meow and Magnus loved to rub their heads on to stake their claim on Alec...

That combined scent smelled like a promise of forever... Despite never having had the chance to meet this Church guy, Chairman Meow was starting to hope they could become a family.

Together... Forever...


	3. A Purrfectly happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the promised angst now that we're back with Church...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Sorry not sorry?_ other than being unable to keep things short I am also seemingly pretty much unable to not inject some angst within my stories...
> 
> But remember you wouldn't know what light is if you never travelled through shadows and darkness...

The first time Alec didn't arrive at the Institute reeking in waves of the usurper's scent it was a delightful surprise.  
Or better it would have been if Church was not able to understand the very upset ranting of his human's sister

"Alec why didn't you come back to be healed before going to Magnus, you know he worries and you were looking pretty bad... Also you did not call to let us know you were ok... we were worried."

The fact that his human got hurt while out on patrol was not unheard of... His sister yelling at him, that was a little more uncommon... However hearing Alec apologising was not a surprising reaction.  
  
"I'm sorry Izzy, I was going in auto pilot and I guess both Magnus and me were pretty exhausted at the end, I just recall feeling so tired I really have no memories beyond reaching home." 

What Church found absolutely new and thrilling upon closer inspection was finding his own smell still there, albeit faintly, on his human, while the usurper's scent was mixed with the magical being that made his human happy.

Church was not known to be a generous cat, but for Alec, for his human, he was willing to not forcibly remove his human's happiness’ scent from him, even if it came with that other cat’s scent...

But if they kept on hogging the right side of his human's neck then it was only fair that Church and Church alone claimed the left side, allowing for his and Alec's scent to mingle.

Allowing his human to carry all four scent on himself.

Church could live with that, especially when the lack of aggressively scent marking that had become a daily ritual was met with a soft smile. Alec picked him up in a hug, letting Church snuggle his head on Alec's neck right side while murmuring softly "Have you finally settled whatever you and Chairman Meow were arguing about that involved me being your messenger? I love you Church and I'll be with you for as long as you want me to take care of you."

Alec was looking at him lovingly, like no time passed at all, it was once again like Church was being held by the sweetest boy he ever met in this viper's nest that was one of the shadowhunters' Institutes.

Maybe this time he could have his own forever, but it was still too soon, his human might not be a child anymore but a grown up man who still retained the softness Church always knew to be there.

Sure, like Church’s, that softness was hidden away within strong walls. But Alec has now a place he could drop the masks, a place he could be whole and safe, or he wouldn't have those scents on him constantly...

A place where he was appreciated... But it was a place of more magic than what was present at the Institute... Magic that spoke of immortals... And at the end of the day if left alone to his own natural state Alec was painfully mortal... Just like all the other beings within the Institute's walls, except Church himself...

While Church had a way to possibly change that situation, it did came with strings attached... And for the first time in his life Church was faced with difficult choices he never thought he would have to make...

When he was promised that a person would come and make his immortal life better, he thought it would be just the two of them.  
Church and his human, living forever happily together... Taking the chance to see the world and eat the best food available... Having the time of their lives playing together between the occasional demon fighting. Because of curse Church was an understanding cat. He knew he could not expect a shadowhunter to ever forget hunting the demons hiding in the shadows... But that would have been spaced out by travelling and lazily stretching in the sun, taking naps and nibbling happily on some fresh catnip... Chasing some preys together and sharing gifts...

It was a clear and neat picture in Church’s mind... He knew that shadowhunters had the annoying habit of marrying young and produce more brood. But when the sweetest boy he ever met didn't marry by the time he was twenty Church thought it would be just them forever... That they had time.

The presence of two other immortals in his human's life was, a complication... And for the first time he had to imagine a forever that included another cat and another human beside his own... Would he even fit in that domestic bliss?

No one but his human had shown any kindness to Church… He was the rejected hellcat spit that just wouldn’t die… The closest he ever got to receive some sort of acceptance was mid XIX century. When the best reception he got was finally some acknowledgement and respect from a small group of warlocks, three if he remembered correctly… And while one of them would occasionally take the time to pet Church if both their inclinations matched, it was barely for the time of one maybe two generations of shadowhunters... That sadly translated in barely half a century worth of sparse interactions...

After that time, Church never saw the warlock ever again... 

So yes there always was the chance of his human getting in contact with other immortals, but them being close enough to claim him?   
That, that was not in any of Church's foreseen possible scenarios... It was unthinkable for a warlock to want to claim a shadowhunter… It would take a special one, a precious one like Church’s own human… They already had a cat around… And Church knew he was difficult, but he had his reasons… No one got to watch over forty something generations of shadowhunters, be shadowhunters, and remain the most affectionate kitten of the litter. No matter how one was at the beginning of their life, time was a weight that changed a being. And what if they didn't want Church in their family?

If Church could just grant immortality on a whim, Alec certainly would be the one Church was more than willing to give without even taking the time to blink...

But he could give his gift to only one person, and then they would be bound forever... They could not be parted, and if the other two immortals didn't like Church in their life it wouldn't even work... It was not exactly something Church could just impose on a person not willing to accept such gift… Immortality could be a curse, one had to wish for more time together for such thing to work…

Because as much as it was his chosen human being affected it really depended on Church's own welcome in his chosen's life, if the other two immortals were not able to welcome Church in their life just as completely as Alec' did, then it simply wouldn't work...

But Alec had just promised him to love Church and take care of him for as long as Church wanted Alec to take care of him… And all Church wanted in that precise moment was simply forever... Together...

  
Church was not stupid, he knew that if he wanted to have those immortals accept him and Alec as a package deal, he needed to stop this claiming war and see if they too would bask in their four scents lingering tantalisingly on Alec... Church needed to see if they were willing to choose Alec and himself as their home, and claim each other as family...

  
What a weird concept, having a permanent family after centuries of solitude and fleeting humans to watch over...

  
The really thrilling part after that decision, was the next day when once more Alec returned with all their scents on him, Church's scent faint on Alec's neck right side, and the Chairman Meow and his human's happiness scents on the left side stronger but still mingled together...

It was promising, and as the time passed the routine was seemingly appreciated by all parties involved… But it was not meant to last.

Church knew that while their combined scent on Alec was a positive sign it didn't mean the two immortals would want Church around on daily basis. Especially since only one of the two could actually scent and know about the bone deep clawiming war between Chairman Meow and Church... 

And while just Chairman Meow's acceptance would be a tentative good thing, if the other immortal was not going to be as invested in both cats, then there was still a good chance this would not work...

For the first time in his life Church was feeling afraid...

He could feel at the back of his mind the urge to completely claim Alec, to bond with him and have his own immortal happy ending... He could feel the bond starting to form and solidify the more Chairman Meow's acceptance was being reinforced every time the other cat’s claiming scent could be found on the left side of Alec's neck and on Alec’s right wrist leaving open for Church the right side of Alec’s neck and the left wrist...

Church needed his human's happiness to accept him. He had a very tight schedule if he wanted to make sure the bond wouldn't break after being recently formed... Church wasn't sure he would be able to deal gracefully with the confirmation that Alec was not his happily ever after, he waited for it so long he was getting tired... The thought of more generations of idiotic shadowhunters to babysit was becoming a dreadful prospect...

So the best and fastest way to do it was just following Alec home and discover his fate at once. Whether he was allowed happiness and to bring his human some happiness in return, as well granting them both the chance to have an immortal's forever. 

Or if it was going to burst like a bubble... 

When Alec was ready to leave the office that night Church showed no sign he was going to leave his human's lap... Tonight was the night the truth would be revealed. 

When Alec asked gently "What's up Church, you know I'm done now, I'd like to go home" Church didn't move but looked up to show to his human he was listening. Then while Alec started to move slowly to get up Church stretched himself to put a paw on Alec's cheek while pressing his whole furry body on his human's chest...

That provoked the cutest reaction Church was sure no one, except maybe his human's happiness and maybe Chairman Meow had ever seen. And surely not with this level of abandon "Awww Church do you want some cuddles? Or maybe you want me to come home with me? Hmmm finally getting to meet Magnus and the Chairman?"

Church didn't know what had prompted his human to offer exactly what he needed. He wasn't sure if his human would understand him when he nodded his assents. Church gently rubbed his head against Alec's neck starting on the right side before deliberately slowly rubbing under his human's chin, savouring the light stub there. Then oh so lightly, trying to not scent mark but still deliver the message, Church gave a gentle headbutt on the left side of Alec's neck, right on his human’s deflect rune.

Alec was blinking at him surprised, raising one hand to pass on his deflect rune, before leaving his skin and proceed to offer a gently scratch behind Church's ears as he murmured softly "I've got you Church, just let me call Magnus so he knows we’re coming."

Church could see his human fishing out his phone from his pants and tap on it before starting to speak again "Hi Magnus, I'm almost out of the office, I was wondering, would you be ok if I bring home with me a friend to meet you and the Chairman? He's really important to me but he was a little shy about coming before… I've known him since I was a child, would that be ok?"

Church thanks to his superiors hearing abilities was able to hear Magnus's reply "Why hello darling, of course I would be delighted to have a friend of yours join us, would he be ok with ordering in or should I get our dinner ready before your arrival?"

Church can feel the chuckles reverberate through his human's chest as he replied softly "Nah Church will not mind us ordering take away. You can place our usual order for two just make sure there will be enough food for both Church and the Chairman please?" 

Both Alec and Church can hear the surprised silence that takes maybe two or three heartbeats before his human's happiness answers back…   
Thinking logically it probably hadn’t been as long as it felt for Church. He could have sworn that he felt the developing bond hummed happily when he heard a smile and the welcoming words of Magnus’s reply, "I'll make sure to have the best food for the Chairman and your friend Church tonight. You know I used to know a cat having the same name when I was working with the London institute... I wonder if having the same name is an indication of similar character, he was a pretty interesting cat."

The information provided was promising, if his human's happiness used to work with the Institute in London maybe it was one of the warlocks who were kind and respectful of him... 

He could feel his hope raise, and Church found himself surprised that his human had kept holding and petting him all the way to possibly his new home... Church was now able to feel the magic humming and surrounding the building where Alec, Magnus and Chairman Meow's home was...

A magic that was singing softly in his ears, buzzing, almost glowing like a sunny winter afternoon, making basking in the warmth all the more precious and welcome in contrast to the cold present in the rest of the world, just few steps away...

As they reached the door, his human's happiness welcomed them both first Alec with a quick caste kiss and a soft "Welcome home Alexander" before doing the most incredible thing.   
His human’s happiness dissipated the magic surrounding his face, and looked at Church kindly, golden cat's eyes were slowly blinking for him... And a hand was offered to Church's nose to take a sniff "Hello Church nice to meet you again, I hope you'll feel welcome into our home, it has been a long time since we last see each other, do you even remember me?"

If cats were capable of crying Church was sure tears would fall from his eyes in this moment... He knew this smell, it was one of the warlocks he had a good relationship with. And like he did back then, he sniffled the pre offered fingers and then closing his eyes slowly he started licking them.

Church could feel the smile stretching on his human's lips as Alec planted a kiss on the back of his head. Church meowed softly, the by now half formed bond was singing and humming in sync with all the magic surrounding them...

Alec, bless his human soul, knelt down and as he let Church jump on the floor he petted both Church's and Chairman Meow's heads lovingly, to each their own hand, Church with his left, Chairman Meow with his right.

  
Both Chairman Meow and Church himself purred happily and when Alec stood up to look at them Church was left to look at Chairman Meow for the first time, stretching his neck a little sniffing catiously studying the other cat... 

The other immortal being that might or not be the making or the destructor of Church's own happiness... Like, no pressure buddy...

And with apparently only Alec and Church's surprise Chairman Meow came close to Church and after a gentle headbutt he started to lick and nuzzle Church welcoming...

  
To say that Church was surprised was an understatement… After the epawcal war he and this other cat had over his human's clawim, being so openly accepted by the other two immortals was flabbergasting... Wonderful, but also a very new experience...  
When by the end of the evening Church found himself being equally petted by both his human and his human’s happiness while curled around the purring Chairman Meow, Church though he stepped into a dream… If that was the case he didn't want to wake up, ever...

When Alec and Magnus retired for the night and he and Chairman Meow were left alone, Church found out that he was truly being offered the grand tour of the place... Including the offer to share the silk pillow bed... Church never had silk, the Institutes were not places of comfort, while this home... The magic itself was the first one to hug each and every one of them in a welcoming protective embrace.

When morning came, Church found himself nested next to Chairman Meow in Alec and Magnus’s bed. A new shining bond making him feeling warm and finally at home. Church decided to go up between his human and his human’s happiness, gently rubbing his head first on Alec’s neck and then also on Magnus’s…

When Chairman Meow came and did the same it made all of them finally smell right. And if Church was a betting cat he would then bet all his treat stash, that he could feel even the loft’s wards beating by the calm rhythm of Alec’s heartbeat.

  
That morning Church, after having received his own special dish and wonderful food, courtesy of Magnus, looked as Alec got ready to leave for the institute.

When his human was all dressed up for the day and at the door, he looked back at Church and asked kindly, like he always did, offering no pressure nor indicating predilection for either option “Church do you want to come with me to the Institute or would you rather stay here to properly meet the Chairman and Magnus?”

Church walked closer to Alec and raised himself on his legs and gently patted Alec’s knee with one paw as the other was used to stay steady in the erect position. 

His human bent slightly and scratched the back of Church head following the Church’s guidance to turn it from the ear scratch into a chin scratch. Once satisfied Church blinked at Alec then run back to Chairman Meow jumping above him before zooming away, starting a new game of tag.

It took about a decade of living happily together for his human and his human’s happiness to discover the bond connecting Church to his human. Church could see the other shadowhunters in his human’s life looking at Alec like he lost his marbles. When Alec sat on the floor taking Church in his lap and seriously asking him “That night, when I took you home for the first time, you knew we could form a bond that would allow us to have Magnus’ forever. Was that why you wanted so badly to come home with me?”

Church though it was a pity cats could not properly express smugness to the appropriately high degree the sentiment deserved, but he still enjoyed as his nod in response to Alec’s question made the stupid shadowhunters flail at both the action and the consequent smile that lit his human’s face…

  
Church had always known his human was a smart one, after all since the time he was a small child he managed to worm effortlessly his way into Church’s heart. Keeping him forever there was Church’s only reasonable action after that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So congratulations, you reached the end, I hope you enjoyed the ride to reach this point.
> 
> This was the last tribute for the Alec Lightwood Birthday Surprise Event hosted in the [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8). (The fantastic [Aria Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair) just shared with the server a wonderful how to write smutt 101 class, stay tuned for the 202 class next week... Recordings for both sessions will be available in the above mentioned discord server if you needed an incentive to join). 
> 
> If that delicious threat was not your cuppa, fear not the server is also a wonderful place to find unmeasurable amount of love, support and inspiration being sent your way without strings attached. 
> 
> It is a safe corner of positive energies. And guess what? Lurkers are welcome too, you do you and it's purrfectly ok. The whole community is very much welcoming, whether it's just dropping a "Hi!", asking questions or searching recs for fics and creations...  
> While creators and authors will find lots of support, inspiration and cheerleading. Readers can find sneak peeks and support in searching for new and old favourite stories.
> 
> Kk I rambled my love for all the lovely people in the server I'll be quiet now...  
> Aren't you happy I waited for all this to be at the very end???   
> You're welcome


End file.
